


Of Mischief Theatre

by DemonDeepFried



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Absent Parents, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly discovered by the Avengers- although, as of yet, unknown to Loki- you are Loki’s illegitimate fourteen-year-old daughter. You share his powers and love for trickery and mischief, yet are usually happy and hyper. When your father tries to take over the world, the Avengers find you and get you to make Loki stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mischief Theatre

“Milk...eggs...cereal...bread...sugar...teabags,” you mumbled to yourself as you scanned down the shopping list and leaned against your shopping trolley. “Yep, that’s about it. Oh, no, wait, gotta get dinner, too.” Sighing, you frowned and glared at the ceiling. Your sister wanted spaghetti-o’s tonight, your brother wanted pizza (pepperoni and a tin of anchovies to put on top), your mum wanted something that wouldn’t require her to cook, and you weren’t really that hungry.

Groaning, you dropped your face into your arms, which were folded over the handle. Hand still loosely holding the scrap of paper reading your list, you stood back up straight and scanned your eyes around the supermarket. 

As your gaze flickered around stands containing various items, you spotted a pyramid stack of tinned baked beans. A devious smile spread across your face as your wicked eyes gleamed.

Oh-so-casually, you strolled over to the stand, and saw a young intern struggling under a heavy stack of ready-meals. Biting down the mischievous grin that was threatening your face, you pretended to inspect something on one of the aisles as you twisted your palm and levitated a can to the floor,

Then you wandered over to another aisle as the intern neared the horizontally lying - _circular_ \- can. Obviously, he didn't see it over his stack of goods, and it was too late when he put his foot on it and flipped forwards.

Your laughter was drowned out by the crashing of a large display of baked bean cans and all the ready-meals the intern had been holding. Doubling over through laughter at the teenage boys pimpled face resurfacing with an incredible expression of bewilderment, you looked back up to see that a more senior staff member had noticed you and was brandishing a pointed finger.

Before he could make his way through the sudden crowded throng of shoppers craning their necks to see what had crashed, you dived forwards to the cash register, grabbing four Pot Noodles on the way, paying for your shopping and running out the door in record timing.

Guess it’s Pot Noodle tonight, then.

* * *

 

 Pushing the front door open with your back, you called, “Felix! Violet! Come give me a hand with this shopping!” Turning around, you stopped and frowned deeply.

“Your not my mother?” you said slowly and carefully, eyeing the blond man stood with his arms folded a few feet from you.

A brunet to the blond’s left- who was settled, quite at ease, on your sofa- scoffed and muttered, “Lucky for you.”

“No, my name’s Steve Rogers,” the blond told you in a levelled voice, ignoring his companion. “But you might know me as Captain America.”

You frown deepened, and your eyes flickered over his clothes: a tight blue shirt bearing the American flag.  _Well, I’ll be fucked_ , you thought to yourself, because you recognised him, now, from the news. And if that was Captain America, than the man behind him must be-

“Tony Stark,” the brunet said lazily, but searching your face with a calculated expression as he did. “Owner of Stark Industries and the man behind the suit of Iron Man.”

Feeling your initial reaction of  _what the actual fuck_  wearing off a bit, you raised an incredulous eyebrow at Stark’s arrogance- he seemed to flaunt it around leisurely as though it were a physical thing. If there was one thing that bugged you, it was arrogance. And especially of a man who was so comfortably underestimating you that he had just turned his back on you and begun picking at your sofa with resigned interest.

Despite the fact that you recognised he was only using arrogance and cockiness as sort of armour- you assumed that he subconsciously valued it when he wasn’t inside his Iron suit- it still managed to irk you.

It took you a moment to realise that Steve had been talking to you, and you quickly focussed back on him to interrupt his monotonous talk.

“Where’s my family?” you asked sharply, forcing your face to a neutral expression, but boring your eyes into the blond to keep his attention on you for a moment as you created a second version of yourself crouched in the kitchen. 

Your first self listened to Steve as he explained that they were fine, while your second self crawled towards the phone on the wall. About to reach it and dial your mother’s number (or 911, whichever answered first,) you felt a hand grab your wrist and turned to see a third man smirking slightly at you.

“Well, you are certainly your father’s daughter,” he said. His accent you couldn’t place- though it sounded, perhaps, Eastern European. He had silvery hair that had darker roots, ice blue eyes, and a wide grin that seemed infectious (though you refused to smile back.)

“Ok, who the fuck are you? What the fuck are any of you doing here? And  _where the fuck is my mum and brother and sister_?” you demanded, glitzing back to your original self in the living room and backing away from the three unfamiliar men.

“I told you Banner should have come,” Stark said to nobody in particular. “He’s much better at dealing with...people.”

“SHUT UP!” you shouted, sending an involuntary surge through the room. 

The windows frosted over.

The three of them turned to stare at you, slightly bewildered.

Taking a deep breath, you forced yourself to calm down before you froze the entire flat (again) or cracked all the walls (again) or knocked the three men unconscious.

Opening your eyes, you watched them all carefully and said slowly and calmly, “Tell me why you are here? If you’re the Avengers then you can’t be taking me to some lab somewhere, so what do you want with me? And then, you’re going to take me to my family.”

The three exchanged looks before Steve turned to you and explained, “We want to take you to the Avengers Tower to meet some of the Avengers. We know you have special powers. We know that you’re different, and we want you to meet some people like you.”

Surveying them all, you didn’t reply for a moment. Then, said warily, “And my family, they know? About all this?”

Steve spoke again. “Your mother knows. She’s taken your siblings to your grandmother’s for a little while.”

“How do I know you’re telling me the truth?” you asked.

The silver haired -possibly- East European shrugged and replied, “You can phone her.”

Nodding slowly, you said, “Ok, I will.”

“Great,” Stark exclaimed, standing up and clapping the silver haired man on the shoulder. “There are phones at the Tower, lets go, Speedie.”

And with that, you felt yourself grabbed around the middle and suddenly everything was going by very fast. Too fast. You felt nauseous and panicky.

By the time you had been set down on solid ground, you were shaky and had to sit down. Wobbling dazily, you just managed to murmur, “Never - again,” before you passed out and felt your cheek slap cool tile.

* * *

 

When you awoke, you were introduced to the other Avengers and met Natasha Romanov- you’re new favourite person in the world-, Dr. Banner- literally the nicest person in the world-, Wanda Maximoff- possibly the quirkiest person in the world-, Vision- the cleverest clueless person in the world. 

And Thor, who had almost shed a tear when he met you.

“Umm, nice to meet you?” you greeted as you watched the man’s eyes shine and he extended a hand toward you.

“Y/N, it is a pleasure to finally be in your company,” he told you firmly, and you could tell that he truly meant every word.

“Err, yeah, you too, dude,” you offered, starting to wonder if you’d been told the whole story. “So, sorry, but what  _am_ I doing here again?” you addressed the room at large.

Thor frowned and answered you as though he expected you to already know this, “Well, you’re here about your father of course.”

There were several frustrated hisses of ‘ _Thor!_ ’before you rounded on Steve and snapped, “My father?  _That’s_ why I’m here?” You scoffed loudly. “My father did a runner before I was born. He doesn’t even know I exist. He’s just some nobody my mum met years ago. What’s he got to do with anything?”

All of the Avengers exchanged heated looks, and once again you felt like they knew something you didn’t. Which, on reflection, was probably true anyway considering they were, you know,  _Avengers._

“What...?” you asked, eyes narrowed as you glared at them all.

It was Natasha who spoke up. “We know who your father is,” she said plainly. “His name’s Loki.”

“Loki Laufeyson, Asgardian Prince and, incidentally, God of Mischief,” Thor told you seriously.

Raising an eyebrow, you peered at each Avenger in turn before asking, “That’s...that’s like a- a nickname, or something. Right? I mean, he’s not like an actual Prince or anything. Of course. Right?” You laughed nervously, but the Avengers’ expressions revealed no trace of humour as they glanced at each other.

“No,” Thor said. “He is from Asgard- another world, like myself- and I am his brother. Well, adopted brother.”

Scrutinising Thor, you narrowed your eyes and told him, “You’re crazy. The lot of you are. I’m leaving, show me how to get out of this place before I blast it apart-”

“See!” Thor exclaimed desperately, making you turn back to face him again. “You have powers, don’t you? Let me guess, ice, frost, energy, and an unprecedented nature for mischief and trickery.”

Fixing him with a cold stare, you said firmly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about-”

“Bollocks,” Stark argued, from where he was lying on the sofa channel-surfing with a bowl of crisps nestled in his lap. “We saw what you could do in your flat, and you already admitted to us that you have some powers because Steve used that as a bullshitty excuse to get you over here in the first place.”

You physically growled at him and flicked your wrist to send his bowl of crisps flying across the room. “Ok,” you admitted, upon turning back to the Avengers’ faces of ‘ _and you were saying_.’ “So I can do a couple neat tricks. So what? He’s a freaking mutant-” you gestured at Quicksilver, who raised a slightly amused eyebrow “-and he’s a hundred years old-” you pointed at Steve, who grumbled something about ‘Only 92′ “-but what you’re saying about Princes, and other worlds, and freaking  _Gods_ , is crazy!” You threw your arms out to emphasise just how crazy and also to send Stark’s bowl flying again. “The line was drawn at normal people. Hundred year old men who can fight armies single-handedly, and-and mutants and Hulks have stretched that line. But it will not be stretched so far as  _other freaking worlds_  and  _Gods_  and shit. You’re all crazy, and I demand to be taken to my family,  _now_!”

A glass vase exploded and everyone’s breath was visible in a small cloud of condensed mist.

Looking down, you saw that your hands had turned blue again- prominent lines like scars ran along in intricate patterns- and you just knew that your eyes had flooded crimson.

Glaring at the present party, you ground out, “Daughter of the God of Mischief or not, I can destroy entire cities if I feel like it.”

Thor chuckled lightly. “I don’t doubt it. You have, truly, inherited your father’s abilities. As much as you can say against my brother, his daughter is a beautiful creature. Frost Giant or not.”

* * *

 

“So,” you drawled, rolling over onto your front on your place lying on the plush carpet of one of Stark’s many living rooms, “You’re saying that  _you_  fought against Frost Giants- like me and Loki?”

Thor thought for a moment before replying, “Well, not me persay. My father, King Odin, fought many times against the Frost Giants, and it was during a siege of the Frost Giant King’s castle that he discovered Loki- a baby Frost Giant at the time. When he picked him up, the baby changed into human form and my father was struck with the idea of adopting Loki into the family as a second son.”

“But why didn’t he just leave the baby?” you frowned, looking up at your uncle-  _wow, it felt weird to call the Avenger, Thor, your uncle_. “I mean, it was a Frost Giant baby.”

Looking as though he was quite happy passing down the stories of his family to his own blood, and had been waiting for quite some time to do so, Thor answered, “Well, Loki was just a baby, you understand. Could you leave a baby there? To be killed in the destructive carnage of the war?”

Thoughtfully, you said, “No, I suppose I couldn’t. But don’t you ever regret it? After all that Loki’s done? I mean, he’s tried to take over the world once already, and now he’s trying again- wait.” Realisation hit you mid-sentence. “Is that why I’m here? Am I supposed to have something to do with stopping Loki?”

Sighing, Thor looked you in the eye and told you honestly, “Yes. That is why you’re here, Y/N. We know that Loki is attempting to mount his armies once more and when Fury found out about you, he clutched onto you as his last hope to stop Loki before he causes too much damage. By which I mean, too many casualties.”

You felt your jaw drop and fixed Thor with a shocked expression. “Bu-but, I only just found out he was my dad today! How am  _I_  supposed to stop him?”

“Well for one, he will recognise you as his daughter immediately-”

“How?”

“He’s an Asgardian Frost Giant Prince,” Thor explained briefly, “It has its perks. Anyway, we were hoping that you could persuade him to stop. And if that didn’t work, we were hoping that your powers would be enough to counteract his.”

Raising a dubious eyebrow, you told him shortly, “This man destroys planets and willingly kills people who get in the way. He’s a psychopath fixated on gaining power. What do you think he’s going to do when he finds out he has a daughter who shares his powers?” Pointedly, gesturing wildly with your arms, you enthused, “Loki is not going to let me come back here and live a normal life once he finds out I exist.”

Thor nodded and wouldn’t meet your eye. “I know that that’s a possibility. But I also know Loki. He is my brother, after all, we grew up together. He may be part Frost Giant, and have incredible powers and an ambition dedicated solely to great power, but he is also my brother. And he is a good man.

“You have only seen him on the news, forcing a world on its knees in the midst of a power he could not control, “ Thor said quietly. “But I can still remember the boy who sulked when he lost a game of Hide and Seek. Who brought me dinner when I refused to leave my room. Who renamed each and every one of the Palace’s horses and refused to believe they were ever known as anything else. Who stole Fairy Tale books from the Palace Library and read them to me when I was sick. Who tried to learn the Panpipes and smashed all the windows. 

“Who fought beside me and always had my back.”

You chewed your lip. Thor watched you with a tired sort of smile.

“If you were to talk to Loki for just one moment,” Thor went on, “I know that he would fall in love with this world just as I have. And he would make sure to be the father he hasn’t been these years. Nobody realises just how much Loki resents the idea of an absent parent, and I know that the idea of himself becoming one frequently scares him.” Thor cleared his throat and the corner of his mouth twitched into a small smile. “Meeting you, I think, will be all Loki needs to realise that Earth isn’t the world he needs to have power of.”

* * *

 

That night, lying in bed, you decided that you would go to see Loki. While you doubted how much good you could do, if it would satisfy the Avengers, then perhaps you might earn yourself a place on their team. The thought excited you as you imagined using your powers to fight (as well as general mischief and trickery, of course.)

“Yeah,” you spoke to the empty bedroom. “I’ll go meet my father. Loki. The God from another planet.”

Rolling over onto your front, you buried your face into your pillow and groaned loudly, “Fuck the world.”

* * *

 

It turned out that the only problem that had crossed the rest of the Avengers’ mind was how to get you to Loki without dying first.

The plan that had been worked out that Thor would meet Loki on a barren hillside, and introduce you to him in hope that he would relinquish all thoughts of over-power and conquering of the planet to fulfill his duties as a father.

You left early morning to the agreed spot that Thor had worked out with his brother. 

After almost an hour of waiting, you shivered bodily and growled. “Where the fuck is he? I’m freezing my bollocks off here.”

Thor shot you a look.

“Well, if I had bollocks, they would be freezing,” you snapped.

He rolled his eyes, but a second later there was a deafening crash and the both of you swivelled around to see a figure draped in jade and gold and black, straightening from the centre of a shallow crater and peering at the pair of you.

“Thor,” he greeted in a monotonous and controlling voice. “Brother. You told me you would meeting me alone. Who is this child?”

You scoffed at the word ‘child’ and answered for yourself, “This  _child_  has a name, Loki Laufeyson.”

As soon as the words were out your mouth, you realised you’d done something wrong.

Loki turned a shocked glare on Thor and ground out, “Who is she, and what does she know flaunting around my name?”

“Hey-!” you started, but were silenced by Loki rounding on you and snarling, “Shut up! Now tell me who you are? You’re too young to be an Avenger- unless Fury is really that desperate.”

Narrowing your eyes, you stood your ground and felt the ice in your heart - _Frost Giant ice, you knew now_ \- flood through your veins and peel your skin blue until, when you flicked your eyelids open, your irises were scarlet.

For a single, long moment, Loki was speechless and stood there motionless. 

Then, his own eyes flashed red and you knew that he’d recognised you- _however that worked in the world of Gods and Frost Giants...?_  

“You...you’re...” he stammered, swallowing air and stuttering around his half-formed words. 

“This is your daughter, Loki,” Thor helped, taking a defensive step to your left. “Y/N. We only found out about her recently. I thought you ought to know.”

Loki was taking deep, shuddering breaths and seemed to be choking back something like tears - _but it couldn’t be. Could it?_ \- his hand over his chest and he stumbled backwards to lean heavily against a large boulder. “I-I...I have a...I have a d- a daughter?” he managed.

You smiled.

Of all the times you’d imagined this scenario to play out, Loki’s actual reaction was by far the one you wanted from a good father.

“I-I...” he stammered, looking up at you and staggering forward to sink to his knees right before you. “Y/N, please...please forgive me...I had no idea. Not ever. Otherwise...I would have...oh Gods, I am so terribly sorry.”

Getting to your knees as well, you smiled and wrapped your arms around his shoulders to hug him tightly.

“It’s OK,” you whispered into his shoulder, feeling tears of your own drip warmly down your cheeks. “I forgive you.”


End file.
